powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Cannibalism Empowerment
The power to gain strength from cannibalism. Variation of Organic Empowerment and Consumption Empowerment. Also Called *Cannibal Affinity Capabilities User becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. from the act of cannibalism: eating the flesh of a member of one's own species, like a human eating another human, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing their existing powers. Some users may be able to draw sustenance from the act or even slow or stop aging. Applications *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength **Regenerative Healing Factor/Supernatural Regeneration *Metabolization *Self-Sustenance Associations *Blood Empowerment *Consumption Empowerment *Digestive Shapeshifting *Food Empowerment *Gluttony Embodiment *Infinite Digestive System *Organic Empowerment *Self-Power Augmentation *Wendigo Physiology Limitations *May require a lot of or the whole of the person the user is attempting to use their abilities on. *Cannot be used if the user eats anything other than their own species. *Cannot be used if the user refuses to engage in cannibalism. *May put a strain on one's physical and mental health. Known Users See Also: Monstrous Cannibalism Gallery Hollow reaches.jpg|Hollows (Bleach) normally just devour human souls, but if they get stronger their hunger increases so much they'll start devouring other Hollows... Gillians.png|...Eventually becoming a Gillian, a powerful amalgamation of countless Hollows that are constantly fighting for dominance of the main body... Adjuchas Hollows.png|...and if one of its minds wins, it'll become a much more powerful Adjuchas, which can keep getting stronger through eating even more Hollows. File:Aaroniero_Arruruerie_Resurreccion.jpg|Aaroniero Arruruerie (Bleach) gains strength by cannibalizing like all Hollows, but he is unique even among that as he also gains all the memories and unique abilities of those he devours. File:Ikomikidomoe.png|Ikomikidomoe (Bleach) gains strength by cannibalizing like all Hollows, but he is unique even among that as he also breaks down and completely integrates their spiritual powers into himself. File:Cannibalism.jpg|Szayelaporro Granz (Bleach) healing his wounds by eating his modified Hollows. File:250px-Level_3_Akuma.jpg|Level 3 Akuma (D.Gray-man) are not above devouring fellow Akuma below their levels. Aldrich sludge Dak Souls 3.gif|Aldrich, Devourer of Gods (Dark Souls III) was a cleric that developed an appetite for his fellow man. This eventually led to him becoming so bloated and grotesque that he became a monstrous sludge-like creature. Digestive Shapeshifting.jpg|Everyman (DC Comics) can change his form by eating the parts of other humans. Wendigo1.jpg|Wendigo (Native American Folklore) Rugaru_feeding.jpg|When a Rugaru (Supernatural) tastes human flesh, they complete their metamorphosis from human to monster. Kagune root a.png|By repeatedly cannibalizing other ghouls, Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) became more powerful until he manifested a Kakuja, a secondary kagune that acts as body armor. Until Dawn Wendigo.jpg|Wendigos (Until Dawn) are a supernatural race of monsters that manifest when a human commits cannibalism on Blackwood Mountain due to the presence of the malevolent spirit Makkapitew. Until Dawn Billy Bates.jpg|Billy Bates (Until Dawn) was forced to eat the bodies of dead miners to survive being trapped in the mines, turning him into a Wendigo. Until Dawn Wendigo Makkapitew.png|The Makkapitew (Until Dawn) is a malevolent spirit that haunts Blackwood Mountain and is responsible for the existence of the Wendigos that prowl its forests. Until Dawn Hannah.png|After nearly falling to her death off of a cliff, Hannah Washington (Until Dawn) was forced to eat her sister Beth's corpse to survive... Until Dawn Hannah Wendigo.jpg|...forcing her transformation into a Wendigo. Until Dawn Josh Washingotn Wendigo.png|Josh Washington (Until Dawn) becoming a wendigo. File:Tōkajin's_Rock_Skin.png|Tōkajin (InuYasha) ate humans who showed even the slightest spiritual powers to enhance his own. File:Momoshiki_Devours_Kinshiki.gif|Momoshiki Otsutsuki (Naruto) devouring his foster father Kinshiki to transform into a more powerful form. Linlin birthday cannibalism aftermath.png|Charlotte Linlin (One Piece) accidentally devoured Carmel alive as a child... Big Mom Kills Moscato.png|...inheriting Carmel's Soru Soru no Mi in the process. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mouth-Based Powers Category:Empowerments Category:Enhancements Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries